


Soft Sub Bucky

by cobaltmoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Fanart, Light BDSM, M/M, Stucky Big Bang 2017, Sub Bucky Barnes, amputee bucky, fanart for Political Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: Fanart inspired by Political SubmissiveBucky wearing a collar





	Soft Sub Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwise_baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/gifts), [Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Political Submissive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829315) by [samwise_baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins), [Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky). 



> Great thanks to Thelittleblackfox, Trish-argh, Artgroves for concrits and handholding!

welcome to talk to me on [my tumblr](http://cobaltmoony.tumblr.com/) also [my art blog](http://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/) for my other works!


End file.
